Code: Beginning
by Master of The Codes
Summary: A Mystery Teen Wakes up in a forest And cannot remember His past also what is his strange connection with lyoko Chapter 2 Up I will explain more as the story goes on Also This is my first story and Reviews would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Ugh Where Am I…

Better yet Who am I?

What happened to me? And why can't I remember anything?

Well let's not go into to total Panic Mode Said the Mystery Teen

Ok let's do a quick check list I don't know where I am I don't know who I am and to top it all off I don't remember how I ended up here….Yup I'm Screwed.

(As the teen did had a quick look at himself he noticed that he had a back pack on him and he felt something in his back pocket)

Hmm well that's a good sign…Hopefully

(As He pulls out a wallet)

Yes! There has to be ID in here (Opens Wallet) Well No ID Just 300$ and some coupons, I wonder if there is anything in my backpack that might hint to how I ended up here.

(As He opens and while he is searching thought it he notices something...)

Wow this is some sort of sword and this?

(Holding up something that looked like a gauntlet)

Wow there's two of them I wonder what they do (while looking though the pack) what is this? (As he spots a round object that is round like a ball and is gold and shiny)

Whoa this looks amazing (As he picks the object up a Rush of Un-Explainable energy Raced though his body and The object glowed in his hand, The teen sat there trying to find an explanation for what just happened, but unable to find any he put the object back in his backpack and that's when rain started coming down hard…..

* * *

><p><strong>Yup my First story Working on the Next chapter Right now ALSO<span> I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO<span> I OWN MY Mystery Teen **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It started raining down hard but he did not know where he was or where to go but he ended up finding an old House and that's when things really got Strange.

What? I...I think I've been here before. He said

Just then as he started walking into the living room a wave of flashbacks hit him

How? When did I get here? He Wondered

As he slowly walked into the house he saw people a person Old, Mustache ,Glasses and he was having a conversation with someone he, But knew that wasn't why he was there and he was determined to find out why

As he exited the main room he started walking around and out of nowhere he seen two children running past him a boy and a girl with pink hair in pursuit and the boy was holding something

What is he holding It Looks like a…Doll? He said surprisingly

Matthew Give him back! The girl yelled

Matthew Huh? He kinda looks like me but... It just has something about it that's not right the teen wondered

Calm down Aelita I just want to Check Something on him Said Matthew

Aelita? Ok now this is just getting even more confusing said the teen

Fine you can have him back now Said Matthew as he is handing the doll to Aelita

Hmm I Didn't get to see what he did to that Doll.

Oh Mr. Puck I'm never going to never let you out of my sight again! Said Aelita

Did she say Mr. Puck? Who would name something that? He wondered

Aelita, Matthew Come here Please. The Old Man said

Then the Background Started to get Bright And next thing he knew has was back on the floor at the Old House

Ugh …well that was somewhat educational, it left me with some of the answers I was looking for But In the process It gave me more questions, the one thing I'm pretty sure of is that My Name is Matthew And if I can find this so called Aelita I could possibly get the rest of my answers from her But Sadly I don't understand My Relation to this Aelita And how do I figure out where she is…

Man I hope she is still alive...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay That may have solved some question you have And as always <span>I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO<span> (i wish i did though) The only thing i own is my OC (Yeah adding the question Is his real name really Matthew)**


	3. Chapter 3

Man I hope she is still alive...

That Statement hit Matthew like a wall of bricks, he had the flashback but he didn't have any clue of when he flashbacked to

I have to look around for something Matthew Sighed

This wasn't going to be fun

As Matthew started to look around he noticed a little piece of paper lying on the floor, it had looked like it had been ripped off something

1985! He said in disbelief (year is debatable)

It doesn't look like I can do anything else here I guess I'll head into town and see what information I can find and see if anyone seen Aelita around town before. Matthew sighed since he knew the last part was very unlikely from what he just learned

30 minutes and one map later Matthew finally got to town

Wow this city looks huge! He Said

First order of business is to start asking if anyone has seen that girl Aelita around

As he started walking around and asking people if they had seen a pink haired girl named Aelita he mainly got three reactions from people the first of which was mostly from the women which was "She has pink hair!" and wanting to know how she got pink hair which was mostly annoying and the men's reaction wasn't any better actually most of them just glared at him And the others asked him if he was crazy, the 3rd reaction which mostly every said by everybody which was "I have no idea what you talking about" which after asking about everybody in the whole city it gets frustrating.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry the chapter is short there is two reasons 1st there are plenty of directions i could take this story after this but i havent decided which, 2nd i am working on my OC story. also with the 1985 stuff there is no exact date of when the supercomputer was turned on so i kinda had to guess and thats what i came up with<strong>

**Anyways I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO I ONLY OWN Matthew**


End file.
